Grim Granz
Grim Granz is a Visored, and was previously the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Grim has blue hair,green eyes and his skin is a little pale white.He wears a long dark green robe with a hollow mask tied to it. Personality Grim is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. He has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances. He also appears to have an attitude of referring to cute girls he meets as his 'first love', complete with a deadpan look on his face despite the obvious lie.Underneath this, though, he is quite perceptive in terms of regarding other people,whenever angered or in combat, Shinji is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. History Unknown Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities 'Zanpakuto' Rikka Hidenka(Snow Princess):Rikka Hidenka is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. Shikai:Its Shikai command is hyouketsu(freeze),Granz places the hilt of his sword at his chest and points the blade directly at his opponent this triggers his shikai.Large amount of tiny little snow is released from the sword into the atmosphere which is impossible to see.These tiny little snow enter the opponent through his nose and enter the bloodstream of the opponent.After 5 minutes all the snow in the atmosphere or in the opponent will melt. Shikai Special Ability: Shinjou Hyouketsu Freeze Once these snows have entered the bloodstream of the individual,Granz is capable of freezing the entire body of the opponent inside out. Bankai:Not shown Bankai Special Ability:Not shown Hollowfication Hollow Mask:Granz's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull.This mask has is red with a white stripe around the nose .To access the powers of the hollow, Granz must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Granz has access to increased physical enhancements,Granz is also capable of shifting the position of the mask and retaining the hollowfied state and using general hollow abilities. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Granz's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Granz possesses becomes even greater than before. **'Enhanced Strength': While using the Hollow mask, Granz gains a substantial increase in strength. **'Enhanced Speed': While wearing his mask, Granz’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. **'Cero':Granz gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. **'Mask Regeneration': Granz seems to have the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask.